This application requests funding for a Competitive Renewal of this project. The overall goal of this continuing research is to improve the value of two non-human primate species for research on the genetic factors that influence common complex human diseases such as osteoporosis, hypertension, atherosclerosis and others. The two primate species to be investigated are baboons (Papio hamadryas) and vervet monkeys (Cercopithecus aethiops). Each of these species is used as an animal model for studies of common complex human diseases. This research plan will generate significant new information concerning genetic variability in both species, and includes gene mapping studies in the baboons. Three Specific Aims are proposed. The first Aim is to improve the value of baboons as animal models by adding additional polymorphic microsatellite loci to the preliminary genetic linkage map that is available. The average distance between genetic markers in the map will be reduced and large gaps (greater than 20 centiMorgans) will be filed by identifying and genotyping new baboon DNA polymorphisms in 694 pedigreed animals. Specific Aim 2 is to add 15 functional genes to the same baboon genetic map, using linkage analysis in the same pedigree. The genes will be chosen for their relevance to human disease. The third Aim is to create new opportunities for genetic research by completing paternity exclusion analyses on the UCLA-Sepulveda VA colony of vervet monkeys. The complete genealogy for more than 500 vervets, involving animals from 5 generations, will be determined from a combination of existing records and new genetic data. This will dramatically increase the value of these animals for biomedical research. In summary, this project will crease unique new opportunities for genetic research related to common human health problems by providing new information concerning genetic variation in and gnomic maps of two widely used laboratory primate species.